The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for document management.
Many companies turn to document management systems to help them store and manage their electronic documents. In some cases, a user will want to make modifications or alterations to the document. The process of modifying the document can take a significant amount of time and computing resources-especially if the document has many pages that need to be processed to complete the modification. Users may be left sitting at a blank screen for a long time while the system processes their modification request. This is generally undesirable.
Thus, there is a need to provide systems and techniques to improve the perceived response time of document modification operations.